


Work in progress :/

by Rirenforever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirenforever/pseuds/Rirenforever
Summary: Typical time travel story. Can they save the day read and find out!!Naruto tries to fix the wrongs of the past with help from the one he loves can he do it or will he make things worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on ao3 I'll admit now that I am a sporadic poster (got a toddler they never sleep!) So I'm sorry if I don't update all that often but I will try! Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Naruto woke to a cold apartment, he looked down at his small child hands and noted that he could be no more than four years old. The jutsu had worked but how well? His room was trashed and just as lifeless as he remembered, looking at his calendar showed that he had little over a year to fix all the evils that had been done to those he loves. Putting on his iconic orange outfit he decided to walk around the village and see what he could do soon, the civilians all glared at him as he walked and whilst he ignored them they grew more angry about it. He knew the Anbu guards were following him whether for his protection or everybody else’s he hadn’t worked that out, it had always depended on the individual Anbu. He knew where he should start his mission but loosing his guard was going to test all his Shinobi skills, his four year old body wasn’t built to use skills his thirty year old mind knew he could without Karuma's help he didn’t have enough chakra to escape them through normal means, but the rise in demon chakra would have them on him before he could do more than blink. He headed towards the market place it was a bit after lunch so there was a lot of people getting their shopping done, it was the busiest time of day and it was only luck that he had got there in peak traffic time. He had to time this perfectly, it was easy enough to loose them but he knew they would find him if he didn’t get to his destination in about five minutes and it would be all for nothing if they caught him before he got there. Slipping into a back alley behind the compound he knew where the fence was short enough for him to slip over and into the back yard he needed, he had made it but would the person he needed even be there?   
Looking around the yard showed no one, but a quick search for chakra showed the person he needed was coming his way, slipping into the bushes by the fence he waited for the small dark haired boy to step out onto the veranda a smirk pulling at his lips.  
'you can’t hide from me' looking straight at his hiding place with a soft smile, Naruto couldn’t stop the chuckle and answering smile as he stood and stepped out of the bush rubbing the back of his neck. Stepping closer to the other boy he searched his eyes for the answers he needed.  
'how much do you remember?' he cringed a little at his own bluntness however when a smirk was his only answer he knew that this was his Sasuke. Their plans were going to take a bit of work but with each other there it would be easier to at least survive in the mess that was meant to happen soon, both boys sat down on the edge of the walkway relaxing and watching the clouds drift across the sky. It was no more than twenty minutes before the chakra signatures of the Anbu guards appeared around them in what could be interpreted as a threat, especially given they where in the yard of the head of the clan. As it was such a case the Anbu was quickly joined by Uchiha guards with a small stand off going on the two young boys just sat and pretended that they knew nothing about it, when the Uchiha head stepped out onto the veranda behind his son he took quick stock of the situation. Surprised that his reclusive son was actually enjoying his time with another human being besides his brother, not showing anything on his face as he stepped forward to stare at the lead anbu.  
' I had wondered what all the fuss was about and it appears we have some trespassers' an eyebrow lift from his son told him he was amused, following the children’s eyes he found two Anbu crouched before him with four Uchiha behind them.   
' Uchiha-san we are here to take the boy home' whilst it was said with respect there was a slight sneer in the way the Anbu spoke of the boy, looking at both boys trying to hide their anger and disappointment the Uchiha head made a decision.  
' why must the boy go home? He is safe here, he has obviously come to play with a friend.’ The Anbu flinched slightly at his tone of voice but stayed were they crouched.  
' with all due respect uchiha-san it is unwise to have that thing near your son..' he hadn’t even finished speaking when a previously unnoticed presence stepped forward and slapped him not letting the mask fall but doing enough to snap his head to the side, the Anbu stared shocked while the uchiha tried not to laugh. Before them was a tiny woman with black hair and equally black eyes her chest heaving and face red with anger.  
' you will speak with respect anbu' she spat the name like it was a vial of poison, ' he is a child!' she seemed ready to strike him again.  
'wife I must ask that you not strike the fool again you know how much paperwork is involved' he spoke in a monotone and his face gave nothing away save for those close to him that knew the signs, as such his wife smiled and stepped back and beside him crouching down to the two boys happy and cheerfully asking if they wanted some snacks. When both nodded and followed his wife inside he turned back to the Anbu who had risen from his place on the ground seething behind the mask.  
' you should control your wife!' a small eyebrow raise was the only clue the Uchiha guards needed to back off, but the stubborn Anbu didn’t notice or didnt care he pointed his gloved hand at the head and continued to spit more hate about the 'demon' and their duty to keep 'it' away from others. Between one blink and another the Anbu didn’t even see him move, he only felt the cold touch of a blade to his throat. Gulping he looked into the swirling red eyes before him.  
' first you enter my home uninvited, treat a child like he has done anything except save all our lives and insult my wife?' another small gulp and a quick glance at the other Anbu told him they would not come to his aid, ' you think that your Anbu status will protect you here? This is a clan house once you entered our wards without permission the hokage was notified.’ A small twist of his lip and a glance to the right showed a small figure step out of the shadows followed by two more Anbu Weasel and Hound, both barely containing their obvious rage and disgust. The hokage stepped forward and addressed the Uchiha head.  
' my old friend it seems you have been insulted and had your home invaded, what would you like to do with the trespassers?' he spoke with a smile that told he knew of their fate, a shared glance at the house told them that the boy would need to be present for whatever punishment was to come. An Uchiha guard slipped into the house with a small nod returning quickly with the heads wife and the two boys. A brilliant smile lights up the blondes face and a small smirk curls the dark boys lips, his wife smiled at her son’s happiness but immediately glared at the fool at knife point.  
' Naruto my boy what would you have done with one who has attacked your honour?' the hokage said it like it was a challenge, and was not disappointed when the boy replied with a steady voice.  
' they should be taught better manners but I don’t think they need to be hurt. I wish they didn’t have to guard me they wont let me come see my friend.’ The last part was said with a pout and a shuffle towards the other boy who stepped slightly in front as if to protect the blonde from the man, if the daggers he was shooting with his eyes was anything to go by he was very much prepared to do anything he needed to keep him safe. A nod was the answer the hokage gave and nodded at more shadows to take the offenders away, when only the hokage and his two guards remained the mood lightened drastically Naruto launched across the veranda and wrapped the hokage in a tight hug dragging a small chuckle from all those that watched. A small voice from the veranda piped up in this moment,  
'hokage-sama would it be ok if Naruto stayed tonight? I worry about him living alone.’ He would have said more if not for the outraged screech beside him.  
' you allow the boy to live alone!' no one in the yard could hide the flinch at the tiny woman’s outburst, the hokage looked away guiltily not meeting her eyes.  
' that settles it than! The boy will live here from now on where he is safest!' the hokage tried to protest but shut his mouth very quickly when she glared at him, when she turned her firey gaze upon her husband he could do no more than freeze and pray she didn’t hit him with everyone watching.  
' did you know the boy lived alone?' she said it so softly and with barely a hint of murder in her voice but he knew better his answer better be good or she would have him sleep outside with the dogs.  
' no wife I did not know that he lived alone I had thought he was at the orphanage where he was to be given a chance at a normal life.’ Sweat had started to gather on his forehead when she didn’t immediately strike him but he knew she needed a moment to decide if he was dead or not, she sized him up and nodded letting all the angry energy out before she snapped her fingers at two shadows off the porch. They stepped forward and bowed.  
'go collect his things and place them in the spare room’ a small noise drew her attention to the blonde and her smile was genuine.  
'whats wrong dear?' he looked at Sasuke and only when he received a nod of approval did he speak.  
'it is kind of you to do all of this for me but there is no need all I own is here on me.’ Her smile slipped and her eye twitched the shadows disappeared and the hokage and his guards made a run for it, Sasuke dragged Naruto into the house and the safety of his room in time to hear the explosion and angered shouts. They both smiled at each other and hugged they had made progress in their plans.


	2. Two

A few days after the “incident” Naruto had settled in quite nicely with the Uchiha family, meeting Itachi had been a strange moment for all involved. The two young boys were playing in the garden when he stepped in back from a mission with their cousin shisui, both were watching the boys when Naruto looked over and as innocently as a four year old could he gave a hello, the names called though had the two freeze.  
'hi there Tiger! Hi there Weasel! Did you just get back?' Sasuke didn’t even get an eyelash at the two teens gawking at them he continued to fiddle with the seal in front of him, sparing a nod in greeting.  
' Naruto what are you talking about my name is shisui and this is Itachi ' tries so hard to defend him and make the child think he was mistaken no one was to know an Anbu's identity, it was a secret only very few knew even some Anbu didn’t know who others where. When the child cocked his head to the side and stared shisui down making the teen squirm with the way he seemed to look through into his soul.  
' it’s ok I know you guys were some of my Anbu guards' he looked at Itachi then and smiled, ' thanks for the food you both would bring to me sometimes it was all that I would get for the week ' Itachi’s stoic face twitched slightly and a small wave of killing intent flooded the area before a hand settled on his arm.  
' it’s ok Itachi I don’t think he would tell anyone, will you Naruto?' the blonde nodded like he wasn’t sure what the big deal was, when Itachi shook his head and looked at the boys he seemed a little sad.  
'did the other guards not bring you food? It was apart of their job.’ A small grind of teeth was all shisui needed to know some bruised Anbu were going to show up tomorrow.  
'Hound would bring me food when he was in town but I know Jiji couldn’t put him as one of my guards people would have thought he was favouritising' a small shake of his head like it was a silly notion had the teens thinking the boy seemed to old for his age, stepping closer and crouching with the boys so they might not be over heard they finally noticed the seal before the boys.  
'is that a privacy seal? How do you kids even know how to draw that?' they couldn’t feel it active but they needed to be cautious. When Sasuke looked up at them like they were fools they both had to sit from shock! A facial expression from the young uchiha! When they felt the flare of chakra and the seal activate they couldn’t help but look between the two boys with shock they were four how could they make such a seal and activate it!  
' bout time now I don’t have to whisper all of this!' the teens jumped at the noise coming from the blonde, he was standing beside Sasuke feeding the seal a little of his own chakra to keep it stable.  
'this will be easier if you just try to believe what we are about to say' the kids shared a look before staring the teens down, when they got nods they had a small silent conversation with their eyes. With a sigh Naruto turned to them and began talking.  
'look I know this will be weird but you need to know that there are things that we will not tell you such as how we did what we did' looking at Sasuke for permission he settled down resting his back to Sasuke's shoulder facing the two others.  
'so to start off with we are from the future, or our consciousness is? I’m not sure how it worked but we have all our memories of that time line and some of before we merged with this self. But off topic, we came back to fix everything and that starts with you two. Itachi have you been approached by danzo yet?' a shake of his head the only answer they would get, Naruto nodded and sagged a little into Sasuke who leaned into him in return. 'thank God we made it before then, this would be much harder if he already had. He will come to you and offer you a deal. The clans life for your brother’s’ a choking noise could be heard from Itachi and shisui could only stare open mouthed at the young boys. Future? Danzo wanted the clan dead? But why? Naruto picked up on their questions before they could voice them.  
'Danzo wants your eyes, the Sharingan is powerful and he will try to take many to attach to his own body it’s creepy but if we do this right no one should see it ever.’ Both boys shuddered and the teens gulped. ' we need to get to him before he starts to act but as four year olds and ones that go out of the compound with at least four guards or Anbu following them, we need your help. Both of you together can make this happen.’ Both teens seemed like it would take more to make them believe, a sigh from Naruto and an exasperated grown from Sasuke was all the warning they got before Sasuke turned on them and a flash of red enveloped them. For what seemed hours they watched Sasuke’s memories and then the few he had from Itachi of that time line, when both teens came back to themselves gasping for air and sweating Itachi looked broken and shisui looked pissed.  
' little brother how could I have done that to you?' Sasuke had cuddled closer to Naruto and was trying to keep his emotions bottled up, Naruto chuckled a sad sound.  
'you tried so hard to protect him even in your darkest moment you only cared for him' a sad smile at Sasuke and then he was all cheer again diving right back in.  
'so I know all about the fact my dad was the fourth and that the demon Fox is sealed inside me but that’s ok cause his name is karuma and we are actually on good terms he is my friend.’ A smile blinded all around, looking at Sasuke he continued on hoping to keep his emotions in. ' he is sorry for what happened he was being controlled and he only worked out by who not long after you “died” in that time line.’ With an angry shake of his head he looked towards the fence. ' I can’t say who yet but know that we are working on it, but what you need to know is we want to prevent the clans destruction. My living here has now altered things a bit as it is, it will be very suspicious if an attack happened anytime soon it’ll look like an attack against me and Jiji won’t stand for it. We have bought maybe two months before he tries anything, looking at things we need to deal with him in about one month.’ Sasuke nodded and looked at the seal nudging Naruto, glancing at it too he noticed they had only about five minutes. ' we don’t have long, I know your weasel' he pointed at Itachi ' and I know you are tiger’ both teens were still shocked how had the four year old known? Even their parents didn’t know. Looking at the two young boys the teens knew they would follow the boys anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!! I had chapters saved on a phone and then my little girl put it in the bath all gone now :( gotta work from scratch I'm also gonna say sorry now I have no one to edit my stories :(

The two boys watched as the teens struggled to process what they had been told, leaning on each other for physical support as well as emotional. When the seal started to fade Naruto knew he needed to speak. 'we know who you are because in our timeline I was the nanadaime and got to read all the files, Sasuke and I are married and he is my right hand man. But it was helpful that I knew your chakra itachi.’ The teens jolted the boy was a sensor if he could tell who he was even with his chakra masked as he had when on duty, they needed to know how good he was.  
'you say you could tell by chakra who we are, we need to know how advanced you are if we are going to help' Shisui as per most situations was the one speaking for the two, Naruto could only nod it was a fair trade. A small huff told him Sasuke had something to say, looking at him brought a small flash of purple to his attention. 'oh crap yeah that’s pretty important sorry' a quirk of lips showed his amusement at the blonds slow moment looking at the teens before them he put on his best hokage face. 'you should both know that Sasuke has the rinnengen and that the genjutsu he has to use to hide it takes a toll we need an excuse or a better plan.’ The teens snapped their heads to the dark haired boy staring into one red eye and one purple, both sucked in a small breath. 'yeah that seems like it’ll be hard to hide' Shisui chuckled and Itachi sighed, before they could talk more the seal snapped and the genjutsu went back up but now that they knew they couldn’t help noticing the way Sasuke swept his hair to cover the purple eye. Looking at each other for a moment the teens made a decision they were going to help these boys with whatever they needed, nodding to the two boys they swept the area for chakra. Six Uchiha guards were around the house and two anbu were stationed over the wall, they couldn’t pick who exactly so they looked at the small blonde before them what a good way to test him. Quirking an eyebrow Itachi asked with his eyes Naruto seemed to understand and started to chatter about a strange dog he saw the other day that was chasing a mongoose the teens acted like it was a small joke but where quite impressed when they felt the anbu tense at the mention of a dog, so it was hound and he wasn’t supposed to be there. A side eye from Itachi and Shisui flashed away in a swirl of leaves, snickering the two boys watched as Itachi crouched down and smiled his tired smile just for the boys. A hand signal and the Uchiha guards slipped away one at a time, he watched the blonds eyes as he glanced just over the wall to the left sensing the remaining anbu. A head tilt and a silent question and the boys were nodding excitedly, standing the three headed to the dojo knowing no one would be there and that mongoose could not see them nor feel their presence. They sat for a moment when Naruto looked to the entrance and a swirl of leaves and an irate hound and a laughing Shisui landed inside, without thought Naruto threw himself at the anbu arms around his neck and a tight squeeze had the masked man freeze. ' Kakashi nii-san you could have gone home before visiting!' hounds knees gave out he hit the ground wrapping an arm around the boys small waist ripping the house mask off he stuffed his cloth masked face into the boys neck not caring that they were not alone, a small sniffle and the small boy leaned back smiling brightly at the man before him.  
'kakashi nii-san it’s ok I know why you had to hide ok? It’s alright I love you anyway' one grey eye widened and filled with tears he had not known the boy could break down the wall he had built since his sensei’s death. The Uchiha's watched on with private smiles and let the two have this moment, something would need to be done to allow Kakashi to see Naruto more often. A throat being cleared had all heads snapping to the other entrance were Sasuke's and Itachi's father stood face stoic but eyes shinning with joy.  
'i must apologize for interrupting this moment but lunch is ready will you all be joining us?' the Uchiha's nodded and moved to the dinning room bowing as they pass their head of house, a small upwards quirk of his lip showed his amusement at the show of respect from the youngest child. Looking up at the blond and the unmasked anbu huddled on his dojo floor he inclined his head watching the small blond nod and hug tight for a moment before dashing after the others bowing as they had. When all the children were gone he stepped closer to Kakashi watching as he tensed but made no move. He crouched and spoke to the anbu before him. ' I never did agree with the hokage's decision to send the boy to the orphanage or stop those that would love him like family from seeing him but I do see that it was to keep him from being used by the council, but now there is no way my wife would allow the boy to leave and I doubt either of my children would allow it' a small head shake and he stood to his full height before the kneeling man. 'know that as long as you have the boys best interest in mind you are always welcome here' glancing to the doorway he turned back waiting for Kakashi to stand before speaking again. ' now let’s go to lunch before my wife finds we have taken to long’ a small shudder ran through both men at the threat the small woman posed. Both headed as quickly as they could without running to the dining room were the food was being served, bowing to the small woman Kakashi sat next to Naruto and smiled at the way Sasuke sat to his other side thighs touching. Lunch was a quiet affair not because it was awkward but because words weren’t needed, as it started to wrap up however all the adults were shocked when Itachi spoke glancing at his mother before watching his father needing to see his reaction to his words. ' I think the boys could do with some training' as the room stayed quiet Itachi didn’t dare move knowing his mother would pounce. His father moved even less he didn’t even seem to breath. 'that sounds like a good idea darling why didn’t we think of that! Some hand to hand combat training would be perfect for them at this age!' the room collectively sighed at her enthusiasm, the two small boys could only smile to each other before turning excited eyes on the head of the table. He sighed as all eyes turned to him he could only think of a handful of people he could trust to tutor the boys especially as Naruto is the jinchuriki, looking from Itachi and his smiling cousin to the jounin sitting at his table a small nod and a put upon sigh were his answer. Knowing that he was going to have very little time to do much for a while made his head hurt, smiling at his wife before turning back to the three jounin before him and two pre academy kids he nodded towards the dojo again all inclined their heads before heading back out with a thank you for the meal. When he joined them in the dojo Kakashi was by the front entrance leaning against the wall next to the door Itachi was standing before the two stretching kids and Shisui was crossed legged on the floor in the corner next to Kakashi both were on high alert.   
‘ I see that they are already stretching I’ll leave their training to you three until a proper instructor can be found, I have to go inform the hokage about what is going on. Did you want to come Kakashi? We can discuss your being a more stable part of Naruto’s life’ Kakashi stood up straight and nodded shooting a smile to Naruto and Sasuke before nodding to the teens following the head out the door, when they where out of hearing range the two stretching kids cracked up laughing well Naruto laughed Sasuke snorted before finishing his stretch. Both boys turned to the teens before smiling sending a chill down their spines and just like that both boys vanished not even leaves left behind to show they’d moved , the teens glanced at each other before eyes wide they spotted the boys upside down standing on the roof above one teen respectively exploding tags in hand and vicious smiles on faces before dropping them on the teens faces having looked up in shock. Disappearing again seconds before the tags exploded orange and red glitter going everywhere, both teens sighed before sitting on their knees waiting for the troublesome kids to return. The howling laughter from the other end of the room told them the boys had escaped into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I get 'long winded' please bare with me :)

For weeks the boys trained with either Itachi or Kakashi as Shisui had a mission he couldn’t get out of, the boys had to hold back while training with Kakashi but with Itachi they didn’t have that problem and they slowly worked on getting their bodies to a place were using their skills wouldn’t cause more strain on their bodies than needed, Itachi was impressed and actually learner a few things himself. He was going to the scroll rooms to get some scrolls on sealing for Naruto to learn, he also talked their father and mother into pulling out some of the scrolls related to the Sharingan for Sasuke even though he had read most of but getting more time and being able to ask questions of people that had experience helped.   
The boys were set to join the academy in two months when Itachi came home one day with a broken look in his eyes and went straight to the boys room, they activated the privacy seal they had set up when they got back for such moments. Itachi said nothing just sat and the boys knew what might have happened but they were going to let him tell them on his own time, it didn’t take long before he took a shuddering breath and looked at the boys. 'it happened he called on me today and told me that the hokage was going to order an investigation into the unease of the clan, he seems convinced that the clan still has some animosity to the village for the suspicion they have directed at us. Father has spoken to all the families and no one feels that way anymore not since you got here Naruto.’ A sad smile spread over his face, the two boys looked at each other before nodding and hugging Itachi tight he tensed before leaning into the boys needing their strength.  
'we have to tell your dad what’s going on with his help and Kakashi we should be able to avert this it’s going to take a little working to keep this from your mum she would rip danzo apart if she found out’ Sasuke could only nod, watching as his brother calmed down and waited for a little bit til Itachi nodded and stood to go get their father from his office. While he was gone Sasuke looked at him with that look 'how much are we going to tell father?' Naruto had to think about it for a moment before sighing there was no way to get out of this without him knowing and maybe then they wouldn’t have to hide as many things. 'everything' Sasuke only nodded like he expected as much, it was then that Itachi walked in with their father right behind him. He paused at the threshold feeling the seal and activating his Sharingan to see it looking at the two small boys that acted as the anchor for the complex privacy seal, he shook his head and walked in kneeling before the three kids.  
' I am here now tell me what’s going on' Itachi sits slightly behind the boys but they knew he could block anything thrown at the boys and their father saw this too, looking at the two younger kids having a silent conversation with their eyes he knew the need for patience but with things like this he was quite on edge. Whatever conversation the boys were having seemed to end in his sons favour, with a weary sigh Naruto turned to him and sat up straight looking years older than he ever should. ' Uchiha Sama first off what your about to be told is probably unbelievable but I need you to just wait until we are finished because a lot rides on this’ sighing again and looking at Sasuke’s smug smile out of the corner of his eye he continued on. ' I suppose introductions are in order, hello sir my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Naruto nanadaime hokage and jinchurik of the nine tailed fox, this is my husband Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Sasuke jounin commander and former s rank missing nin' eyeballs nearly popping out of his head the older Uchiha looked from one child to the other then to the older boy who didn’t look like he was surprised at all, nodding for the boy to continue knowing he had no words to give. ' I can’t you tell how we got here or some of the things that are going to happen as our very presence has altered things already but to understand some of what’s happened we should start with we know there was going to be a coup we also know now that has changed and no one feels that way but it was what brought about the massacre in our time line there were only two survivors from the whole clan' when the two dark haired boys flinched drawing the olders eyes Sasuke was the only one that met his eyes and that was when he saw the red Sharingan and the purple rinnengan he felt the air being sucked out before he was drawn into memories from both Sasuke and the other timelines Itachi, he cried out at what he saw. Looking at both his sons he did what he hadn’t been able to do since they were very young, he lurched forward and pulled both into a tight hug. They all held a breath before letting it out and hugging back, Naruto smiled and turned away from the private moment. When they had collected themselves they all sat back more relaxed than before and waited for the rest to come, Naruto swallowed loudly before finishing what he could say for now. ' danzo wants the Sharingan so he was using any excuse he could to get them he convinced Itachi that if he didn’t do it he would send root and then not even Sasuke would be spared' killing intent filled the room it was hard to tell who from as they all felt it but the fact that Naruto’s eyes were that of the kyuubi worried two of the four people in the room, however the moment Sasuke’s hand rested on Naruto’s shoulder it all cleared and blue eyes shone brightly again. ' I didn’t find paper proof until after Sasuke had been brought back to the village but it’s there in root head quarters and we know where that is but later we can’t just storm in, when does danzo want to do it?' he looked at Itachi and waited like he was used to being answered without question, Itachi looked into his father’s eyes and spoke quietly. 'he expects my answer in two days and then whether I am on board or not the attack will be in three days' he looked away from everyone and said no more knowing that was all Naruto needed him to say. ' Is Shisui on mission right now?' a shake of his head from Itachi was good enough before Naruto closed his eyes and produced a shadow clone, sending it out with a small swirl of leaves. No one spoke till they felt Shisui's chakra swirl into the room, he took one look at everyone and dropped into a crouch beside Itachi leaning into his side for support. Naruto nodded before continuing. ' Shisui will be attacked on his way home from his next mission were you assigned one yet?' Shake of the head. ' ok good we have time you need to put in for medical leave training accident or something, you can’t go on a mission because he takes one of your eyes first you escape and give the other to Itachi to help with the blindness which I know how to fix without trading eyes but we need tsunade baachan to do it so that will have to wait. Anyway as you both saw what happened then, I will go to jiji today and say that I was walking around and heard danzo talking to a scary blank anbu near training ground 8 which is close to roots headquarters. It won’t stop danzo but it will give us time to get Kakashi and go raid root we need to save Sai and the other kids.’ So much information was being shared but how could they possibly do half of what they needed to in three days. Shisui nodded into the quiet before standing and finding the Uchiha medic to send in his medical leave, they wouldn’t ask questions just do as he asked. Itachi looked at Sasuke before nodding to both he and Naruto before slipping from the room to rest in his room a bit of sleep would hopefully help the mental fatigue he surely felt. Both small boys looked at the elder Uchiha and waited for some kind of reaction, he was quiet but not in a bad way so they waited for him to speak.   
' how old are you two really?' they grimaced before Naruto answered '30 and 31’ a huff was the reply, the boys knew it would take some getting used to but time would be on their side.


End file.
